Slade?
by Ur MOM 90
Summary: Update- chapter 2 uploaded! Who's Slade? What does he want? How are the Titan's involved? The real question you should be asking is, do you really want to find out?
1. Default Chapter

Slade?

Summary- Who's Slade? What does he want? Why is he after the Titan's? The real question you should be asking is, do you really want to find out?

A/N: Okay so I've been wanting to write this story for some time now but never actually got to it. Well I'm writing it now! So tell me what you think, Reviews, be nice please.

Somewhere in Jump City-

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled pointing to a building which Slade was standing on top of.

Starfire, with her new power, charged her hands, flying towards Slade. Raven flying behind her while lifting up Cyborg with her powers. Beast Boy not far behind, in 'bird form' Robin was on his R-Cycle down bellow.

"Yo Robin, where you goin?" Cyborg asked as he turned the opposite way.

"Dude what's he doin?" Beast Boy asked very confused.

"The better question is why isn't he doing anything?" Raven questioned pointing towards Slade.

Cyborg and Starfire started blasting at him, Raven lifted objects and threw them at him. Slade dogged everything. Beast boy and Cyborg did the 'Beast Boy Blits' but unfortunately, Slade hit BB right back at the Titans.

"Loooookkkkk oooooouuuuuutttttttt!!!!!!" BB yelled heading towards his friends.

Raven stopped him before he crashed into the ground lifting him back up to join his friends.

"Thanks Ray that was close." BB said, heart still racing faster than usual

"Whatever, he's still there, but no Robin?" Raven said, raising an eyebrow

"Strange, this is Slade usually Robin's all Kung-Fu'y on him." Cyborg commented

"Yes I wish to know what has happened to Robin as well, he could be hurt, or trapped, maybe he needs our help, or....or maybe he's...." Starfire couldn't finish her sentence, she knew she could not let her guard down, not here, not now

"Dead...I doubt it, but he is a living being, it could be possible. But for now we have to stay focused to our goal." Raven told them, pointing to where Slade was.

"Dude, where'd he go?" BB asked, looking around

"Well I guess we should go see about Robin now right?" Cyborg asked Raven in particular

"Wrong, we have to find Slade first, maybe it will lead us to him." Raven said, flying down to stand on the solid ground once again.

They started they're search for Slade, searching everywhere. Nothing, is what they found.

~ 3 Hours Later ~

The Titan's Tower-

Robin was lying on the coach, looking up at the ceiling. His clothes were ripped and burnt, he was bleeding from the nose, mouth, and several cuts on his legs and arms. He had two black eyes and looked as if he would pass out from blood loss, and being tiered. The rest of the Titan's went running over to him, they tried helping him, but he wouldn't let them, he just got up and left to his room.

"What is the matter with Robin, why will he not let us help him?" Starfire asked looking hurt and confused.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it has something to do with losing." Raven answered.

"Losing what?" Beast Boy asked, scratching the top of his head in confusion.

"A match ta Slade." Cyborg stated calmly, but had fear all over his face as he looked at Robin's bedroom door.

Slade's Quarters-

He stood in a large room, he lived well. The room was lite by a warm welcoming fireplace in the center. Slade leaned against the gigantic glass window, looking out to the dark sky, to see a perfect view of the Titan's Tower. He whispered something to him self, the last and only word we heard was "Robin." As Slade slowly removed his mask, but his face was covered in the shadows

making in impossible to see his face.

A/N: Sooooooooo do you like it? Please tell me, wrtie a review! No flames, Please.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Slade?

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews! :) so far I think this is the best story I've written, just thought I'd say that, but you probably don't care. Anyways, if you liked last chapter, you're gonna love this one! (I hope) ~ Little note Sorry for any misspelled words and other stuff like that.

RushingRiver - Thanks for the great compliments. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon - This was probably my favorite review. It made me laugh (not in an insulting way of course) But all I'm going to say is you're not right but you're not wrong. You'll just have to wait to find out. 

Trallgorda - You read my mind! I was thinking of making Slade really sinister so I gave him this big mansion, and you'll see some other expensive things as the story continues.

Dodger - I love getting good reviews, and your probably the second best one I've ever gotten. I also love cliff hangers, so you'll be seeing a lot of those.

On with the story!

The Titan's Tower

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Raven was reading one of her depressing books, Starfire was cooking her gross pudding stuff, and Robin was in his room still upset about what happened with Slade.

" Dudes! Robin is acting megga weird, like weirder than when we usually have an encounter with Slade!" Beast Boy yelled really loud hoping Robin or someone willing to talk to Robin might hear.

" We hear you Beast Boy there's no need to scream." Robin said not looking at any of his house mates and sounding kinda upset.

" Yo, Robin, still upset about the whole Slouf...." Cyborg started but was immediately hit by Beast Boy.

" No, I'm over it...but......" Robin trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

" But what?" Raven asked, figuring Robin would tell them.

" Um, I uh...I got another call from Slade. He said, if I want more information about him, that I have to visit this location." Robin said holding up his communicator to show his friends.

" Dude you're not gonna go right?" BB asked kinda nervous of his answer.

" I have to, it's the only way to know more about him." Robin stated it like an order.

" No!, Robin please do not go! You remember what happened last time you were alone with Slade? Do you not?" Star Fire said, with hurt in her eyes.

" I remember, but this time no screw ups. This is for real." Robin, now very determined walked out of the Titan's Tower and on to the street's of Jump City.

He'd been searching in the location Slade told him to go to for something, anything that would or who he was, and how he knew Robin? 

"Nothing, there's nothing here, not even Slade." he said now frustrated. As he speed down the streets of Jump City on his R-cycle, his communicator goes of *the Titan them song* Robin stops short, pulls out the communicator, figuring it was one of the Titan's begging him to come home, when he looked down he saw who else but Slade.

"Slade!" Robin shouted as he usually did when he saw Slade.

"Ah, Robin. How lovely it is to see you again, dear friend." Slade hissed in his mysterious deep voice.

"Can't say the same." Robin tried to hold back his anger, as not to make a scene in public.

"Pity. Very well then must be going, big business with a couple of your beloved friends...." he trailed of as the communicator screen went blank.

Robin speed of at the speed of light (well almost) back to the Titans Tower, only to find no Slade and no friends! 

"Dammit!" He yelled, searching the house for some kind of clue, until he reached the garage, where he found a piece of Slade's mask and a small screen that looked like a tracking device. (AN: if your totally lost I under stand, so basically one of the Titans we're smart enough to put a tracking device on someone and leave the screen behind with a piece of Slade's mask so Robin could find them) Robin immediately got back on his R-cycle and followed Slade and his friends. 

It's been only seconds before he reached a gigantic mansion, which looked out at the bay where the Titan's Tower stood. He got off of his bike, and hide it in the small bushes as he took out his Robin version of Batman's batarrangs. He used it to get up to the 5th floor, near an open window. Robin climbed inside, careful to not make any noise, and started to search the home of Slade. The room he had just entered looked to be like some kind of living area, there we're lavender red sofa's to match the gigantic rug spread across the entire room, a plain and simple dark wooded coffee table. On the back walls we're bookshelves and near the fire place there seemed to be what looked like family pictures, but it was much to dark in the room for Robin to get a better look, and he didn't want anyone to know he was there so turning on lights would have been a bad idea. He left this room and entered a hallway which seemed like it went on fore ever. Robin's communicator started ringing *the titan's theme song* which startled him, he figured it was Slade again. 

" What do you want now?!" He asked very annoyed.

"I was just calling to tell you we have a lead on Slade, you don't have to get all angry." Raven said in her calm voice.

"Raven! Is...is Star there, what about BB, and Cyborg?!" He was getting kinda excited, due to the fact that his friends we're still alive.

"Yes, that is why I said we have a lead on Slade." Raven said getting a bit angered now, having to repeat herself.

"Okay I'll be home in a few minutes." Robin told her hanging up, as he turned to leave the way he entered he came so close to Slade he could feel his breathe.

"Well, well, well, looks to me like there's been an intrusion, hasn't there been? My dear Robin." Slade said while lifting Robin up by the collar of his shirt. Robin tried to reach for a weapon in his utility belt only to find that it wasn't there, Jinx moved into eyes view of Robin to show him that she was holding his belt. He now struggled to get down, out of Slade's grasp, but it was no use, he was to strong.

"Why do you try to fight me, dear Robin?" Slade asked still holding on tightly to Robin.

"Who are you?" Robin asked him, not knowing the answer to Slade's question.

"I figure, you wouldn't have an answer. But I will tell you this, to be able to find out who I am, you must answer my question, and maybe then you will know." Slade said releasing him, taking the belt from Jinx and giving it back to Robin. Robin grabbed the belt from his hand and put the belt back on, when he looked back up both Slade and Jinx were gone. He went back outside, onto his R-cycle and back home to his friends.

AN: Okay, thanks for reading!Please Review!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
